I'm here for you, Yuni
by Dancing-Princess-Yuni
Summary: A certain Zukin is following Yuni Berth after her parents death. But, why is this Zukin following her? Could it be that the Zukin was friends with the Berth family? In chapters.
1. A Bat Wants Me! Why?

_**Princess: **_I do not own DDR. I love DDR as my favourite game, but I sadly do not own it. The lucky Konami does. Okay, let's get on with this! Also, note that this is set in Yuni's POV and in other character POV's also. Without further ado, enjoy and review if you liked it! Also, I'm sorry if this is too sad for you... I promise that the story won't be as sad as this as it goes on!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A bat is stalking me!**

Hey. I'm Yuni Berth. I'm just your average, normal teenage girl. Well, except from the fact that I'm a famous actress. So, you can make me different? I don't know. But, moving on. I'm currently in my last year of school, and will soon be going onto college. Neat, huh? I mostly hang around with Emi, and Rage since they're my best friends, but Emi is my bestest friend. We'd pretty much do nearly everything together. But, then again, she and I has things to do, so I guess not all the time? Okay, never mind...

But let me tell you the most funny thing that happened to me the other day! It got me worried, and now because of this event, I keep thinking that I'm being watched, or stalked. But, I never knew that I actually _WAS_...

I was walking home from Alice's after dropping off her cardigan that she let at my house when she came over for a visit earlier this afternoon, and everything was silent and dark. I was taking a different route home. I wanted to go through the park way because I felt that I wanted to be surrounded by the nature as I was going home. I was just quietly humming to myself, and was taking a gentle walk through the dark park. But when I walked past a big, old tree, something came out from behind and flew right down in front of me. I screamed in shock, and widened my eyes fully. What on earth was THIS thing? Was it a vampire? I don't know because it was dark, but all I know that it was a bat like thing. I could see it's red eyes soften for some reason, like it was sad, and in reply, I gulped and took a few steps back. I was scared of this creature, so I had no idea what to di! The bat was walking closer to me slowly, and before I knew it, I started running off home. I could hear the bat creature now flying behind me to catch up with me. I was running as fast as I could to get away from it.

"Yuni, come back! I need to tell you something!"

How did it know my name? I didn't stop for the bat, I only went on running. It was calling my name and asking me to stop, but I didn't. I soon found my home, and I ran like no tomorrow to lose the bat. I heard a sigh from the bat as it came after me faster. I rushed to the door, and tried banging and screaming to let someone open the door for me. I turned to see it standing in my front garden, now walking towards me with a soft, expression. I could only watch before my bodyguard flew the door open and started shooting at the bat with his gun because he thought that I was being attacked. The bat immediately stopped, gasped loudly and flew away quickly before he could fire another bullet at it. I panted heavily before slowly getting inside the house. Akira, my bodyguard helped me into the big, living room. I walked over to the sofa, and collapsed onto it. I was frightened like anything after that bat chased me.

Weird, huh? But, I thought that was it. It wasn't... It followed me when I was going in school for the last day of term...

Alice and I were in the same class, and we always sat with each other because we were such good friends. We were walking around the town since it was only about 15 minutes left until school started. We was happy to walk around and see if we wanted some sweets or something before school. But, when we was passing a shop, I suddenly saw something looking at me in the dark, closed off alley next to the shop. I blinked with curiosity before trying to move closer to see it better. I gasped when I realised what it was - the bat that tried to get me last night. It gave that same sad expression at me. And my eyes softened, I could see that it looked sad. I felt that it was trying to tell me something. It then pressed it's hands against the bars, and for some odd reason, a tear fell from my eye. It's eyes became more sadder. Alice turned to me and blinked, calling my name in confusion. I shook my head madly and wiped the tear that fell, not wanting her to see this and turned to Alice. When I look at the alley again to see if it was still there, it was gone. Again, I blinked.

"Yuni? You okay? You look pale... Do you feel sick?"

"No, it's fine."

I wondered what on earth was going on. Not only did it follow me, but now it was stalking me. I was beginning to panic about this bat thing. It looked really sad, and I wondered why it was sad. Maybe it wanted a friend, or was it the last of it's kind? But, I can tell you now, that wasn't the ONLY worry I had. I heard another shocking thing, and this one made me cry...

It was after school. I got home without that bat stalking me, and when I walked into the house, I saw Akira's shocked face. I blinked and wondered what was going on. I thought that something had happened to him. I closed the door behind me and went to Akira.

"Urm, Akira... Why do you have that face for?"

"...Yuni... I'm so sorry..."

"...Huh? For what?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and gave me a sad expression. This made me worry more than before. More worried, that I was about to cry over his expression because it looked so upsetting.

"...AKIRA! TELL ME!"

"Your... P-parents... Yuni... They're... They're..."

"THEY'RE WHAT!"

"...Dead... I'm so sorry..."

I looked at him with a blank expression. I blinked a few times before allowing the tears to fall from my eyes.

"...What?"

"I'm sorry..."

And that point, I ran up to my room, slammed the door and broke down on my bed. I was having the worst time of my life right now. Little did I know that the bat was watching me from my window. It was sat in the tree outside my garden, and watched me cry my heart out over my loss.

"Yuni... I wanted to tell you about your parents... I'm sorry..."

The bat remained watching me, but I had no idea that this bat was sent to become my friend because... It was a friend of my mother...

* * *

Again, sorry if it made you cry or sad. Even when I read it myself I felt sad. But, do tell me what you thought of it. Comments apperciated by the way! Thank you for reading! =)


	2. The Beginning Of Recovery

**Princess ~ **So sorry for the LONG update! Been held up for a LONG time from completing this chapter up! =[ But it's a good thing that I've done it now! ^^

To those who didn't know this (but most of you probably knew this anyway); Akira is Yuni's bodyguard. So, I classify Yuni as his 'Mistress' in that respect. So, he'll call Yuni 'Mistress' if you do get confused. I will keep trying to update and make the chapters better than before because I've noticed that I'm improving as I go along.

Right, as you have told me about my grammer mistakes, I have did a little bit of one or two touches make it sense better and improve. Thanks for telling me guys about my mistake! I am grateful for that! If I STILL do the little mistakes, do tell me please so that I can do better on the next chapter.

...Okay, I also lied when I said this was set for Yuni's POV. Sorry. Akira was tempting to put in as well. So, I might be having more than one in a chapter.

Okay, without any further ado, chapter 2 ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Recovery.**

**Akira's POV.**

The next morning came. I didn't get much sleep though from last night because I could hear Mistress' constant crying in her room next to mine which didn't help me really. Her crying must've went on until fourish in the morning because I heard her as I was trying to sleep. I felt so awful for her that I wanted to cheer her up somehow. Something that'd make her smile. Something that'd brighten her up to make her see that everything was going to be alright and to make her realise that we all care about her. But, what, was the question. I mean, she's heartbroken, and obviously depressed about her parents death, so I don't want to do something that could offend her or upset her more such as throwing a party. That could make her more upset with everyone there with them smiling and reminding her of her parents. No, that would make her worse than before. So, I decided to leave it till the morning to figure out something for her. I couldn't think last night because I was shattered. I was not going to think about anything else until I had that sorted. She was my main priority at the moment, and will be until she gets better herself.

My alarm went off at eight. I groaned heavily before pressing the snooze button to stop it. I felt too tired to wake up right now, but I had Maid-Zukin there next to my bed with her arms behind her back with her loyal, and kind smile. I gave her a small smile in return before closing my eyes again. However, she giggled and gently shaked my body to try and wake me up again. I groaned heavily in reply before I opened my eyes, yelling in shock because I didn't realise that she was closer to me than before. She giggled again, thinking that this was funny when actually, it scared the hell out of me! She soon stood up straight with her friendly smile on her face. I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes before starting to open my eyes fully and asking her as I was doing this.

"Maid... What is it? I'm very tired right now..."

She giggled sweetly as her head tilted to the one side, pulling an "^__^" expression to try and make herself look innocent from me getting angry with her. She replied with a cheery tone in her voice.

"Came to see how you was, Akira-san. Hope I didn't you too much annoyance."

I shook my head when she finished. I felt bad now because she was sounding sweet, and trying not to get me angry. After all, she was my good friend, so I didn't want to upset her in any way because of this. Again, I rubbed my eyes, a groan escaped from me again.

"No... It's okay, Maid. I'll be up in a moment. Wait outside please."

"Yes, Akira-san."

I yawned before slowly sitting up in bed. She nodded, smiling before walking out the room and closing the door behind her. I stayed sat up in my bed, blinking a few times before looking out the window to see the sun and the blue sky with a few clouds to be seen, but that didn't matter; it was a beautiful day overall. Today was going to have wonderful weather again, I just knew it. But then, the sunny day somehow reminded me of my Mistress and her shocking news last night. How I didn't wish that this was all true, but it was and nothing was going to stop her parents of coming back now. I allowed a concerned sigh to escape from my mouth before speaking to myself, still looking out the window at the lovely blue day sky.

"Mistress... Mrs. Berth, Mr. Berth, I promise you, your daughter will be safe with me. I won't let you down."

I soon got out of bed and got dressed into my suit, going down to the big main hall and saying hello to everyone. Well, most people... Mistress hadn't woke up yet, but this was no suprise. She deserved to rest, afterall, it was a depressing time for her. Then I suddenly remembered in my mind; I was going to do something to cheer her up, wasn't I? Yes, because I talked to myself about it last night! Of course. So, I hatched a little plan; I went down to the butlers, to the maids, and to the chef of course, and told them to do what they needed to do that day for the Mistress. They all agreed to help out with the family problem and got to work on what I had asked them to do for their days work. I, meanwhile this happened, went to get Mistress' home phone from the huge living room which was places on a huge table in the back left corner of the huge room. I began to think who'd help me out with this through my head, saying who her closest friends where in my head and who'll help me out the best, and then I had it. Only one person knew Mistress as well as I did because she would always hang around Mistress. It was perfect.

"...Emi Toshiba."

Emi Toshiba, was her all time best friend. If she needed cheering up - Emi, was just the girl to do it. She'd always tried to help Mistress out with a problem, and I was confident that she could help me cheer Mistress up! It was now, or never. I couldn't bare to watch her go through this alone. She deserved happiness, and she was going to have it! But then, hold on, I don't have her number! I bit my lower lip in frustration, thinking that I wouldn't be able to get a hold of her now. That anger, did go after a little bit. I found a little book next to the phone and curiously turned the cover over, seeing Emi's number. Chuckling nervously, I felt myself feeling a bit stupid for not thinking about that book in the first place. No matter; I started to turn over the pages, until I found her number. Grinning triumphly, I started to dial Emi's number and waited for her to pick up the phone. The phone rung a few times before she picked up.

"Hello? Emi Toshiba here."

"Emi, it's Akira. I need your help. You couldn't do me a favour, would you?"

"Why, certainly. Anything for a good friend of mine. How may I help you, Akira? You having problems with Yuni sneaking out again?"

"No. You see... It's..."

I choked on the words I tried to say. God, this was upsetting to explain. It wasn't something little, it was heartbraking, and seeing Mistress depressed was just like that.

"...Akira? Everything okay? You sound... Upset."

"I am... It's about Mistress..."

"Yuni?"

"Yes, miss Emi. She's, having family problems."

By hearing this few second silence from Emi, I could tell she was becoming worried about her. Eventually, she replied after a little bit of trying to work out what that problem was. But wait till she heard about the REAL problem...

"Right... What kind, of family problems are we talking about?"

Oh boy, here we go. How would I explain _THIS_? It was hard enough for me to even say a word about it. But still, if I wanted to focus on making her happy, I have to be strong. Her parents would want the same, right? So, I swallowed the lump in my throat, and took in a deep breath, now finding the words to explain it. I was still in shock from the news, but her parents would want me to look after their daughter and make her happy. And anyway, Emi was gonna find out anyway, somehow, and it would've probably have been from Mistress herself. But I wanted to save the awful pain of her telling everyone about it. No, Mistress needed friends and needed some company, and I made a promise that I would do this!

"Emi..."

I started to say with a nervous tone in hmy voice. Like I said, it was heartbraking and I felt very sorry for my Mistress. I only wanted to make her smile at the end of the day.

"Her parents... ...They're... They're... ...Dead."

"..."

She fell silent from that point on. I could tell the news was braking her already, it was like an arrow shot into her heart and she was in shock to say a word because of the pain and the shock of course. Her parents were close to Mistress' parents, so it'll be a shock for the Toshiba family too as well as the rest of the Berth family. She wasn't sure what to say at that point, because she was just too quiet and silent to say a word. I could sense this going on, because I knew that I would've been the same if I were in Emi's shoes. I was waiting for her to say something, but figured that she was too much in shock to reply. So, I said something to try and keep the conversation going.

"Emi? I was wondering if you had any plans coming up?"

I then suddenly caught her attention. She started to reply back, but now her voice was a bit shaky, and I could tell that she was affected by the shocking news.

"Urm... N-Not really... I guess I could try and sort something, if that's what you're asking me, right?"

"Thank you, Emi. I appreciate you trying to be brave, and listening. But, do let me know if you decide to plan anything."

"Will do."

"Thank you."

We said bye after a short pause of silence, and ended the call. That was when I started to think about what I could plan for her to cheer her up. Like I said, she was my main priority, and will be until she becomes happier. I _will _make her happy... Even if it stresses me out. Why? Because I cared about her.

* * *

**Yuni's POV.**

I could hear the birds singing as I woke up that sunny morning. I slowly opened my eyes from the suns beautiful rays coming into my room from the window, softly yawning when I sat up in bed and stretched my arms out. I turned my head to look at the clock for the time, which read; 9:30 am. A few moments had passed when I remembered the news that I was told last night about my mother and father, a little depressed sigh in reply from remembering such a devastating shock like that. I didn't think that I would see my parents dead now, I thought they would've passed away when I was going to be much older. Guess things can't go your way, huh? But for some odd reason, I had a funny feeling that something _good_, was gonna happen. Not sure what it was, I just had this feeling. So, I yawned again and got out of bed and started to dress into some jeans with a white top. Then, I got my hair brush from my small table next to my bed and brushed my hair to make it all nice and silky. I soon went downstairs after that to say hello to all my 'guardians' (the chef, butlers, ect.), but they weren't just my 'guardians', they were what they were trained to do; to serve me in my needs, like the chef did the cooking, and the maids did the cleaning. You get the idea, yeah? But yeah, cool, huh? It was times like these that I thanked god for my mum and dad giving me some guardians to help me. I'd rather call them guardians than like just a maid or something. They were like the family because once when I was ten, my mum and dad were away on their business trip for a few days and I fell ill the day afterwards. But, Ronnie, one of the maids, helped to look after me with Akira and Maid-Zukin. I couldn't thank Ronnie, Maid or Akira enough when I got better. They were so lovely to me, and still are now. Anyway, back to me. When I went to say hi in the huge living room, no one was there. Now, that was odd. They usually would wait for me. Was there something else up? Another problem maybe?? Please no... I couldn't bare with another problem right now...

"Ah, Mistress! You are awake!"

Said a voice that could be heard from behind. I was startled by the mysterious voice that called me Mistress, in reply, I blinked and looked around me. Silly me when I realised that only Akira would call me Mistress. I then smiled and sighed in relief when Akira walked into the room from coming back from the kitchen. Although that I smiled in relief, I then felt that something was going on and I decided to ask him what the hell was going on.

"Akira, what is going on here? Where is everyone?"

I only got a smile from him. A rather, reasurred one. Akira walked to me, putting his arm around my back and started to gently take us into the kitchen to show me something, at least he looked as if he wanted to show me something. All I wanted to know what was going on. I was beginning to feel that he had a suprise for me, and I had a gut feeling that it was something involving _my DDR friends_. He took his arm away from my back and stood by the door to keep guard. That was his job after all, to guard me where ever I went, expect my room and other rooms that I didn't need to be protected from. I blinked in confusion, turning to my bodyguard, before scanning the room around me. Why did he take me in here? Did the chef need a hand? Was he stuck? Oh no, little did I know that the door that led to my back garden suddenly opened. In shock, I frowned curiously and waited for the person to reveal themselves from the door. But I was shocked when I saw who it was; my friends, Alice, Jenny and Charmy suddenly were standing at the back door. How long were they in my garden for? And why were they at my garden? All this going on now confused the hell out of me. I wish I knew what was actually going on!

"Alice? Jenny? Charmy? How long were you guys here for? And what's going on?"

Alice then smiled and walked to me, giving me a nod before then starting to reply to my questions.

"Hehe. We've been out there for a little bit now, deciding on a little suprise for you."

...I think I know what was going on now. All this stuff was all for _me_? A suprise? ...I bet it was Akira. He always get concerned and worried when he doesn't need to. He needs to relax, and not go into so much bother. Man, after this lovely suprise, I'm so paying him back for giving me a good cheering me up!

I bet your wondering about the bat girl? Oh, well, I haven't seen her since that night. To be honest I didn't know what she actually was; I just thought that it was a big bat or _something _bad or dangerous! I couldn't see her face, so I don't know what to class her as. Well, in case your wondering if she was around still, you know, watching me and all that, then yes she is. She is **still **watching from that tree that she rested in near my bedroom window. Obviously, I didn't know this, but she was keeping a good eye on me. Well, when we went to the garden, she was watching me from the tree that she was hiding out in, making sure that she wasn't seen by me or my friends. Nevertheless, she stayed watching before then giving herself a smile and saying to herself;

"Finally, she's smiling... Maybe she'll be okay. But I have to watch over her, like Mrs. Berth said to..."

The sun kept on rolling in the blue sky before you could see it shining down above you. But, all I can say for today is that I hope this suprise will be a good one and that I find out that this bat girl is my mothers friend...


	3. Danger Is Lurking Tonight

_**Princess:**_ LONG UPDATE! Been busy with my other new story - The Story of The Three Princess. The Negima! and DDR crossover. Now then, chapter three is here!

Now I have gone quite into my mind for this and have made Yuni part of the TERRA and MaxX/MAX families. Cool, no? But this is about DDR, so why not I thought?

I don't know if Rena is actually related to Emi, so bare with me on that okay? I'm only making that for the story.

A little rushed to get this done but bare with it please?

Enjoy! (:

* * *

**Yuni's POV.**

It had been a few weeks after my parents death. I was still feeling the sorrow of my losing them and would often think of them as I had the right to. Akira was supporting me through everything along with the others. Emi and Rage would often take me out to the arcades to make sure that I did something that made me happy. But no matter how hard I wanted to be happy, they would be in my head... No matter what.

So, this is what it's like to lose _the ones you love dearly_? Well, close to it. I only had my friends and my other side of the family to have now. Saying that... I saw my uncle the other day. Uncle 300. He could understand what it was like after all, my father Legend was his youngest brother. 300 knew now that one by one, the family was going and now it was about sticking together and making sure that we all sticked together, no matter what happens.

300's younger brother, Unlimited, also come over to see me. They never usually got on, but after the death of my father then they decided that it was best that they got on now. They were the only legendary MAX's alive, apart from my half brother, Fascination who was the part of the newest MaxX's. It's confusing, I know. Believe me, it took me a while to work it all out.

Anyway, I was heading off to school on that cloudy Friday. I was still down but I wasn't out of it. I still had some life in me left to fight and carry on. But then again, I had to carry on. I had my family and friends to support me and aid me through anything.

I had met a new girl called Dyna a few weeks ago in school. She was a tranferred student who came from a high education like I did, but failed and had to go back to education. So they placed her in my school and we was the first ones who started talking to each other. I had this presence that she seemed to understand me...

I was walking to Dyna's house that wasn't too far way from mine. Getting to the door that was a huge, chocolate colour and all nice and clean, I took my hand started to knock on the door. Nothing happened for a few moments before I heard someone coming down the stairs; Dyna opened the door and appeared with a friendly smile. She was ready. I smiled softly in return.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"You bet I am! Let's go, sistah!" she would reply in her happy, cheery voice. This made me grin when she seemed to be so lively and cheery. She had a positive aura around her that people loved.

We was now walking to the school and it was going to take another 10 minutes of walking. I had plenty of time so I didn't worry. Dyna turned her head to me before she smiled.

"So... You doing anything this weekend?" she asked me. I silently shook my head.

"Ah. You wanna come into the arcade with me and the others? Ruby invited me to go and I thought it'd be nice if you could meet Rena. My other friend that you've heard of?"

I somewhat remembered her, was she the one who looked like Emi but only more... Girly?

"Isn't she like Emi, but more girly?"

"Yeah! She's Emi's other cousin, apart from Alice."

When she said that I remembered her fully now.

"Aha, I remember her now, yes. Well, it should be good to see her again. Amazingly, Emi never told me about her before."

"She's only been introduced into the DDR world recently you see, like me. So yeah, she joins my lot."

"Ah, I see... Say, I wonder where Nurse-Zukin is? It's been a while since she spoke to us. You don't think she's gone... Do you?"

Dyna blinked before she gasped and shook her head madly.

"What! What on earth made you think **that**? Yuni come on, maybe she's been busy..."

I sighed when I realised what I had said, and maybe she was right; she was alive, but if she was then where was she? I had heard recently about some "bad" people that had been suddenly appearing. It was said that if you came across any of these people then you was doomed unless you was stronger than them. I never really thought of it until now. Was it true, maybe?

* * *

**Pluto's POV**

It had always been about them... Legend and Terra. Still, no one could stop them and succeed in winning against them. Until, my younger brother, Relinquish went against them and took their lives for losing. And now, their daughter was still alive? I had a cunning plan to capture her and use her part of our army. After all, I had Legend's son, Fascination, so I thought that the two would be better than one since they had the same powers as Legend did. But this girl... She was born from Terra, so maybe she was stronger than Fas in ways?

I wasted no time in my study; I was quick to get my investigation underway and careful to study this, not missing out any detail. I couldn't afford to right now. The MaxX Princess was vital to me as well as the MaxX Prince. Sure, we had Hades and his son, Respect with us but them two were... More than they looked. And I needed to get them, now.

"Bro," Relinquish said as he walked into the room. He had spiky silver hair and had silver eyes to match his hair. His trademark clothes were all silver since he loved silver and knew that his trademark colour was silver. I was the red version of him, and the oldest out of us Pluto brothers. My hair was also spiker than his also, but not far off.

"I have some out some more things about her. You wish to know them?"

"Excellent, Relinquish. Tell me what you have learnt right now?"

He nodded before he walked over to me and handed me the folder and the important documents inside it. I blinked and took them, now starting to look through them with no hesitation.

"They contain everything that you wanted to know. And maybe even more than you required, bro."

Perfect! This was going smoothly! I knew that I could rely on him for this.

"Heh heh, good work bro. You have done me proud. I was wise to trust you with this afterall. But now then you can do me another job."

My silver brother blinked.

"Huh? What's that, Pluto?"

"Go and call First in here, he needs to know about this too. We will need all the help to capture her that we can get."

"Right!"

And off he went to get our youngest brother. I chuckled to myself as I could see all that I wanted to know about her before then suddenly laughing to the high heavens... Everything was going my way!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Another day had arrived, huh? Well today was extra special for me because I had to go off to my audition for my new song that was going to be released either next week or the week after. I wasted no time getting myself ready into my dark blue jeans, green and orange top and light yellowish shoes. I let my hair down today since I was pretty much just going to the audition. Little did I know that I was going to run into the bat girl that Yuni had run into before. But after all, I knew who this bat girl was you see.

Evil-Zukin. That's right. The vampiress-human like bat girl. She was harmless and saw no violence in killing people. Sure, she looked dangerous but that was only looks. She was nice really. Yuni hadn't seen her for a little while but when Evil told me I was shocked to know that she had ran away. But maybe it was because it was in the dark at night. But however, she was going to meet Evil whether she liked it or not.

I was walking on to the Radio Tower because I knew that it would be 9:00 am soon and would need to get there for that time anyway. I could hear some wings flapping above me and looked up, and poof! I saw Evil hovering above me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Evil! Hi!" I said with a grin before she landed next to me. She told me that she wanted to come along to see how I did so I allowed her to. We was talking about in general before she would blink at me and ask this question,

"Say," she started off. "Have you seen Yuni yet? Only I've been worried in case that she was still feeling lonely and all."

"Oh yeah, I saw her the other day. Why?"

"...Something's going to happen, and it will involve her."

I blinked and stopped walking, now facing her face to face. I wanted to know more about this.

"What! What is going to happen to her?"

"...Keep her away from the arcades tonight. A strange dark being is coming for her. And I know this is because my Queen told me to tell you in case."

I worried as I could gasp and think about her. This was all she needed...

"...Yuni. We need to find her, NOW!"


	4. The Time Is Coming

_**Princess:**_ LONG UPDATE! Been busy with my other new story - The Story of The Three Princess. The Negima! and DDR crossover. Now then, chapter three is here!

Now I have gone quite into my mind for this and have made Yuni part of the TERRA and MaxX/MAX families. Cool, no? But this is about DDR, so why not I thought? She has no confirmed profile about her family so I made all this up to go along with it, so please don't believe it, okay? It would be awesome though if she _actually_ did!

I don't know if Rena is actually related to Emi, so bare with me on that okay? I'm only making that for the story.

A little rushed to get this done but bare with it please?

Enjoy! (:

* * *

**Yuni's POV.**

It had been a few weeks after my parents death. I was still feeling the sorrow of my losing them and would often think of them as I had the right to. Akira was supporting me through everything along with the others. Emi and Rage would often take me out to the arcades to make sure that I did something that made me happy. But no matter how hard I wanted to be happy, they would be in my head... No matter what.

So, this is what it's like to lose _the ones you love dearly_? Well, close to it. I only had my friends and my other side of the family to have now. Saying that... I saw my uncle the other day. Uncle 300. He could understand what it was like after all, my father Legend was his youngest brother. 300 knew now that one by one, the family was going and now it was about sticking together and making sure that we all sticked together, no matter what happens.

300's younger brother, Unlimited, also come over to see me. They never usually got on, but after the death of my father then they decided that it was best that they got on now. They were the only legendary MAX's alive, apart from my half brother, Fascination who was the part of the newest MaxX's. It's confusing, I know. Believe me, it took me a while to work it all out.

Anyway, I was heading off to school on that cloudy Friday. I was still down but I wasn't out of it. I still had some life in me left to fight and carry on. But then again, I had to carry on. I had my family and friends to support me and aid me through anything.

I had met a new girl called Dyna a few weeks ago in school. She was a tranferred student who came from a high education like I did, but failed and had to go back to education. So they placed her in my school and we was the first ones who started talking to each other. I had this presence that she seemed to understand me...

I was walking to Dyna's house that wasn't too far way from mine. Getting to the door that was a huge, chocolate colour and all nice and clean, I took my hand started to knock on the door. Nothing happened for a few moments before I heard someone coming down the stairs; Dyna opened the door and appeared with a friendly smile. She was ready. I smiled softly in return.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"You bet I am! Let's go, sistah!" she would reply in her happy, cheery voice. This made me grin when she seemed to be so lively and cheery. She had a positive aura around her that people loved.

We was now walking to the school and it was going to take another 10 minutes of walking. I had plenty of time so I didn't worry. Dyna turned her head to me before she smiled.

"So... You doing anything this weekend?" she asked me. I silently shook my head.

"Ah. You wanna come into the arcade with me and the others? Ruby invited me to go and I thought it'd be nice if you could meet Rena. My other friend that you've heard of?"

I somewhat remembered her, was she the one who looked like Emi but only more... Girly?

"Isn't she like Emi, but more girly?"

"Yeah! She's Emi's other cousin, apart from Alice."

When she said that I remembered her fully now.

"Aha, I remember her now, yes. Well, it should be good to see her again. Amazingly, Emi never told me about her before."

"She's only been introduced into the DDR world recently you see, like me. So yeah, she joins my lot."

"Ah, I see... Say, I wonder where Nurse-Zukin is? It's been a while since she spoke to us. You don't think she's gone... Do you?"

Dyna blinked before she gasped and shook her head madly.

"What! What on earth made you think **that**? Yuni come on, maybe she's been busy..."

I sighed when I realised what I had said, and maybe she was right; she was alive, but if she was then where was she? I had heard recently about some "bad" people that had been suddenly appearing. It was said that if you came across any of these people then you was doomed unless you was stronger than them. I never really thought of it until now. Was it true, maybe?

* * *

**Pluto's POV**

It had always been about them... Legend and Terra. Still, no one could stop them and succeed in winning against them. Until, my younger brother, Relinquish went against them and took their lives for losing. And now, their daughter was still alive? I had a cunning plan to capture her and use her part of our army. After all, I had Legend's son, Fascination, so I thought that the two would be better than one since they had the same powers as Legend did. But this girl... She was born from Terra, so maybe she was stronger than Fas in ways?

I wasted no time in my study; I was quick to get my investigation underway and careful to study this, not missing out any detail. I couldn't afford to right now. The MaxX Princess was vital to me as well as the MaxX Prince. Sure, we had Hades and his son, Respect with us but the MaxX Prince and Princess were... More than they looked. And I needed to get them, now.

"Bro," Relinquish said as he walked into the room. He had spiky silver hair and had silver eyes to match his hair. His trademark clothes were all silver since he loved silver and knew that his trademark colour was silver. I was the red version of him and was the oldest out of us Pluto brothers. My hair was also spiker than his also but not far off.

"I have some out some more things about her. You wish to know them?"

"Excellent, Relinquish. Tell me what you have learnt right now?"

He nodded before he walked over to me and handed me the folder and the important documents inside it. I blinked and took them, now starting to look through them with no hesitation.

"They contain everything that you wanted to know. And maybe even more than you required, bro."

Perfect! This was going smoothly! I knew that I could rely on him for this.

"Heh heh, good work bro. You have done me proud. I was wise to trust you with this afterall. But now then you can do me another job."

My silver brother blinked at me as he waited for my errand.

"Huh? What's that, Pluto?"

"Go and call First in here, he needs to know about this too. We will need all the help to capture her that we can get."

"Right."

And off he went to get our youngest brother. I chuckled to myself as I could see all that I wanted to know about her before then suddenly laughing to the high heavens... Everything was going my way and nothing could stop me now. Nothing!

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Another day had arrived, huh? Well today was extra special for me because I had to go off to my audition for my new song that was going to be released either next week or the week after. I wasted no time getting myself ready into my dark blue jeans, green and orange top and light yellowish shoes. I let my hair down today since I was pretty much just going to the audition. Little did I know that I was going to run into the bat girl that Yuni had run into before. But after all, I knew who this bat girl was you see.

Evil-Zukin. That's right. The vampiress-human like bat girl. She was harmless and saw no violence in killing people. Sure, she looked dangerous but that was only looks. She was nice really. Yuni hadn't seen her for a little while but when Evil told me I was shocked to know that she had ran away. But maybe it was because it was in the dark at night. But however, she was going to meet Evil whether she liked it or not.

I was walking on to the Radio Tower because I knew that it would be 9:00 am soon and would need to get there for that time anyway. I could hear some wings flapping above me and looked up, and poof! I saw Evil hovering above me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Evil! Hi!" I said with a grin before she landed next to me. She told me that she wanted to come along to see how I did so I allowed her to. We was talking about in general before she would blink at me and ask this question,

"Say," she started off. "Have you seen Yuni yet? Only I've been worried in case that she was still feeling lonely and all."

"Oh yeah, I saw her the other day. Why?"

"...Something's going to happen, and it will involve her."

I blinked and stopped walking, now facing her face to face. I wanted to know more about this. What had Yuni got herself into now?

"What! What is going to happen to her?" I asked with hard blinks. The Zukin closed her eyes and turned her head away, now replying back softly and slowly as if she was worried about her.

"...Keep her away from the arcades tonight. A strange dark being is coming for her. And I know this is because my Queen told me to tell you in case."

I worried as I could gasp and think about her. This was all she needed right now after her parents had died and how she was going through the hard times. But then it hit me, she must've been in danger! So, I now panicked and decided that it was time to act and get protection for her now.

"...Yuni. We need to find her, NOW!"

* * *

**Fascination's POV**

"My orders were clear. Now, go before I change my mind about you entering the tournament and being my loyal assistant."

"Y-yes sir."

Sigh, she was really getting on my nerves... Kimono just wasn't paying much attention to my orders and more towards Dead End. I didn't care mind you but it was frustrating when your assistance would not obey you and someone who was weaker than you. I was more powerful than that low life Dead End, and one day I was going to show him who's boss!

She left the room with a nervous expression. So she should. She has to start paying attention to me or else she would end up being 'sacked' as my assistance and I could allow her to be with someone else. I don't have time to waste, not with the tournament going on in London in a few months. I needed to stay sharp and focused.

I sighed from feeling so annoyed, turning to my left to see my picture of Yuni and my father. Terra wasn't my mother you see, she was my step mother. I hadn't seen my mother for years and I actually have no idea if she is still alive. She left me whilst I was with Yuni and with my dad, and my step mother. I was only eight at the time and I didn't know why she left me but you know what? I didn't care - in fact, she didn't want me so she can do whatever she wants. I don't care. I'm nearly twenty now and I _STILL_ do not care. Anyway, back to what I was saying.

I missed my half sister. We used to be so close and we always used to play together. I was only three years older than her and I was always the one who looked out for her and had taken her out to places like the pictures and going down to the park. But that, had been nearly three years ago now... A missed, sad memory alright, although I didn't show it.

I had a secret ambition however to find her and track her down. So, I wasn't entering the tournament to win, I was entering to find... Yuni. I had to. I then looked out of the window next to my desk that I was sat at and saw the beautiful colours of the sunset, all nice shades of orange/pink. I frowned and said to myself softly.

"I swear sis, I will find you. I will."

And with that, I then stood up and went off to go to the meeting that I had to attend to for the plans and training of the London tournament.


	5. The Truth Is Revealed

**Yuni's POV**

"You'll always the one, the one I love..." I was listening to the music Memories. It was by a man called Naoki, he was very famous for his music contributed to the DDR saga, and helping him with the song was a woman named Paula Terry. They had done a few songs together in the past and this was another huge hit that the both done.

I was just listening to this to relieve some tension out to myself, softly singing it in the open air since I was alone today. I was at the school playground and was heading out to the school gates and off to my way home. Miki wasn't with me today since she had to catch up with her brother and see how the family was doing. Understandable I said, and she would reply back with "I'm so sorry, Yune. I'll make it up to you!". I just smiled and said that it was okay.

The pain was slowly becoming a reality check to me, but even though I was slowly getting through this with everyone, nothing could stop me from the pain of hearing about my parent's death. Even thinking of the cause of the death would make me upset. Apparently murdered, but was it true? The police still had no idea and was still investigating. The funeral was soon and I was in the next in line to be in charge of it, and now... Everything seemed to be on me; the school play, the funeral, the tournament, looking after myself... What could one person do, eh? Right now, this was all that I needed. I didn't want more pressure or stress on me.

Heading off down the road that my first old school friend before she moved, Anya had lived in. I always went past her old house every school day, twice a school day. I was missing her but I still hand contact with her which was good. She knew about what was happening and promised me that she'd come down and see me soon. I grew excited to see her - it had been years since I seen her personally. Sure, we'd talk on the phone and stuff, but it wasn't the same as meeting them in person. I missed her jokes and such, and now that she was coming back done made me have something to be happy for.

I turned on the next song - Mugen no Hikari by my own mother. I remembered when she would sing this song to me in the night slowly when she would tuck me into bed when I was very young, and everytime I played this song, I would remember those moments with her. A tear rolled down my cheek after it got to my favourite part, and since I had the full version, it would make me more sad than listening to just the nearly two minutes version.

But I loved the song. I wanted to keep it and listen to it when I was feeling sad and lonely. I found comfort in my family's songs, especially, mom and dad's songs. It was like as if they were still with me through the good and bad times. But I swore that I would find out what REALLY happened to them, even if it was going to kill me.

After many minutes of walking down the road that Ayna used to live in many years ago, I soon got to my mansion. I grabbed out my key from my bag and let myself in, putting the key back into the pure pink bag that I was carrying. It was mine that I had from my 14th birthday - when I first joined the DDR saga and the 4th DDR generation. I blinked and smiled softly before calling out to anyone in the home, "Hello? I'm home."

Got no anwer. This made me anxious and blink before calling out once more to the house. Still got no answer, so I shrugged my shoulders and entered the living room that was very luxurious looking with very bright jewels and paintings on the cream coloured painted walls. And there, I soon saw that there was someone in the mansion; Akira, and the bat woman that I had seen many weeks ago. I was wondering what happened to her, but I was still anxious in case she was dangerous. Carefully, I approached the two with the curious expression on my face.

"Guys," I said. "What's going on here?"

"Yuni, I'd like you to meet someone."

My eyes instantly turned onto the vampiress looking girl. I knew that it had meant her, so I took a slow nod before then taking another blink.

"Oh? Go on." I said to indicate to start off. The vampiress-bat like girl then took a soft smile and looked towards me kindly. She would then bow her head and approach me slowly. Her blood red eyes couuld be seen fully now as I could see that she wasn't that bad or evil looking. Had I been wrong all along?

"Hi, miss Yuni Berth. My name is Evil-Zukin. I was a friend of your mothers and fathers. I hope that I didn't startle you, miss."

"Oh, no. No problem at all. But why are you called Evil?"

"...I was born from Oshare's dark side of her heart, but I am gentle to friends. But when I'm angry, then you should run. But I will not hurt you miss. In fact your mother and father told me to keep a secret to them."

Now I grew curious and desparate to know what that was. I looked at her eye to eye and begged her to tell her. My voice going pleading mode.

"Please! What was that, Evil? What did they promise?"

"That... I'd look after you. And that to tell you the real reason of how they died because I knew how they died. I... Was there."

My eyes widened fully. All along, she tried to tell the reason and foolish me kept on running! I then took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me, Evil! Tell me!"

"...You promise you will not cry, or scream in anger just yet if I tell you?"

"Promise. Pinky promise."

Evil smiled. "Good," she then nodded before then taking in a sigh and lowered her head with a sad expression. Akira looked away and said nothing. I knew that it must have been upsetting. But when I was to find out, my heart would have a new emotion planted into it.

"Your parents... Were killed. They were fighting off the bad guys as you know, but they got killed in the process and resulted that they had died. Pluto and Hades killed them. I'm sorry."

I felt my whole body shaking from hearing this. A huge pause of silence filled the air as not one of us said a word, until I broke it after a while.

"No... No..."

Before I could control myself, I would scream out from the shock. "NO! NO EVIL, THEY COULDN'T! They..." Evil pulled me close into her, not saying a word as she would comfort me by rubbing my back gently. I was crying loudly whilst trying to let it out. Akira, stayed quiet as this happened. I then swore for revenge for my parents, and from that day on, I wanted to kill Pluto and Hades for doing this. They were going to get all of my pain inflicted onto them, and I was going to make them sorry for this... I'll make sure of it!


	6. Pluto's watching you Yuni!

**Princess:** Chapter 6 is up! Very quick, very sorry! Had little time to finish it in college!

So sorry for keeping it for so long... Been on my Crash story. Check it out!

Enjoy~

* * *

The night seemed calm and collected, and the city was asleep. Not a sound could be herd in the middle of the midnight. The sky was dark black and there was no clouds out, just simply the moon shining brightly in the sky. It was a full moon.

Only a few lights were on in the middle of the night, and one of those lights was the Berth mansion.

Yuni had just woken up with a loud yawn, along with Akira who was just starting to wake up.

It was only her and him and it had felt this way for a long while since... Forever.

It hadn't made them uncomfortable at all, but simply made their bond grow more and more. In a good way, they were closer than ever.

But after the secret had been let out by Evil, Yuni swore for revenge because she felt that she was the only one now who could avenge her parents.

She sighed as she would be thinking about that time when she was told about this and could feel great sorrow in her heart. A tear fell down her eye as she sighed and went into the kitchen to make herself some food.

Akira had grown worried about her since she was acting a little bit strange. But he knew why she was acting so low in self-esteem and very unhappy deep down. He heard someone entering the kitchen and turning on the microwave, but he knew that it only could've been Yuni, since she wasn't next to him in bed.

Yuni was making herself some microwaved pancakes and would be sat on the sofa, now sat there in complete silence since she didn't want to wake Akira up.

But that wasn't the case; Akira was already getting up and he had already entered the room by the time she was going to get up to check her pancakes.

"Hey, Yune." Says Akira with a soft tone at the distraught girl. She turned to him with a soft smile, giving him a soft reply in return.

"Hey Akira. Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't. But why are you up at like, three in the morning? You should be resting, ya know..."

Yune's head lowered and turned away from him, not wanting to tell him about the dream that she had that morning. Akira could notice that the girl was trying to avoid the subject and he knew far too well that she would be trying to make ant excuse to make him think that she was okay.

He knew that she weren't, however.

"I know, but I wasn't tired. I guess I had too much sleep through the day?"

"Yune, don't lie. You slept little yesterday."

_Damn!_ She sighed as she realised that now he had known her for too long, that he knew what she was really like. She still did her best to avoid the touching subject.

"...I don't wanna-"

"Talk to me. I'm here to protect you, and now to mess you around. Why don't you trust me?"

Yuni felt hurt when he said this, and spoke in her frown that suddenly appeared.

"I DO! It's just people are always asking if I'm alright and I don't need their damn pity! Why can't everyone just stop asking how the hell I am?"

Akira felt that the girl was feeling the frustration of the news was getting to her a lot and that she was just trying to get over it instead of being reminded of it. Yuni sighed sadly and hugged him close.

"Sorry," she says lowly. "I wasn't thinking..."

"I know, I'm sorry too. It's just I don't like seeing you hurt that's all..."

The two hugged for sometime through that quiet and clear night. They even forgot about the pancakes and were busy comforting each other by the words of their's.

However, after a while of hugging in the night, Akira and Yuni suddenly locked eyes on each other, both of them blushing madly as they couldn't stop staring at each other in such a soft and caring way. Yuni was the first one to try and pull away, but Akira held her closer and kept looking into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Akira, w-what are you doing?"

"Relax... I just want to comfort you... But first, let me show you my love... Princess."

And with that, he slowly moved his lips towards hers. However to his and her surprise, she didn't pull away and would kiss him in return! They had locked lips together in the moment of secret love!

But what was this meaning on the evil ones? ...To the one who was watching them from a window!

"I see..." says the dark figure all in black, who smirked and soon found a way to get back at the Berth family. It was none other than Pluto himself!

"I'll find a way to get back at you, and I think... He'll be the perfect bait for you, Princess!"


End file.
